The Last Guys On Earth
by Creature Of The Nite
Summary: Two years after biological warefare grips the world, everyone else is either dead or have regressed into Zombies. Zack and Mr. Moesby are possibly the only two humans left in the world. Can they find a cure? Or is this the end for humanity?
1. Chapter 1

/

Moesby and Zack sat in their '57 Chevy, driving through Boston. Zack reached into the glove compartment, and took out a CD: original recordings from Woodstock. The works of Jimmy Hendrix blasted out of the speakers.

"Left turn up ahead," Zack said, reading the map

Moesby turned the wheel sharply. The streets of Boston had changed; cars stood on random areas of the streets, abandoned. The streets had felt very little of the treads of tires in years, to the point where plants had begun to grow through the tarmac. Even the buildings had become grimy, from the lack of maintenance.

"Look out!" Zack exclaimed

Moesby hit the brakes, narrowly avoiding an armored car that was right in the middle of the road. The car stopped just in time.

"Are you OK?" Moesby asked

"Fine," Zack rubbed his head from where he hit the dashboard, "It's fine, really."

Moesby took a look at Zack's forehead.

"Are you sure?" Moesby asked

"Yeah…"

The two of them climbed out of the car, and straightened out their clothes. They both wore tracksuits; Zack's was red, Moesby's was blue. Along with the tracksuits, they had on leather belts. Zack's contained a Walther P-38, two ammo clips, a flashlight, and a Bowie knife. Moesby's, on the other hand, contained a .44 Magnum, two speedloaders, a flare gun, and three satchel charges. Both of them carried walkie-talkies.

"Shall we just walk the rest of the way?" Moesby asked

"OK," Zack nodded

/

The two of them jogged down a couple of streets, and arrived at the movie theatre.

"Which one do you want to see?" Moesby asked

"Well, we saw Battleships: The Movie last week," Zack said, "Let's watch 'The Mountain Ranger' this time."

"I hear The New York Times thought it was good," Moesby nodded

/

The theatre was not as run down as most buildings in Boston. Moesby and Zack frequented it, and kept it nice.

"I'll fire up the popcorn machine," Zack said, hopping over the counter

"I'll start the film," Moesby replied

Zack fired up a small generator, and plugged the popcorn maker in it. Then, he poured a scoop of kernels into the machine, and let it do its work.

/

Moesby switched on the film projector that had the copy of The Mountain Ranger in it. Like the popcorn machine, it also had a generator. Moesby took out his walkie-talkie.

"Zack, could you grab me a box of Mike & Ike's?" he asked

"Sure. Is the film ready yet?"

"Yeah, come on up."

/

Zack met Moesby in the theatre, carrying two boxes of popcorn and Mike & Ike's. They sat down, and watched the film. It was a pretty good film, about a mountain ranger who worked alongside a group of vigilantes. But half way through, it became hard to watch. The film's villains started using chemical weapons, which was a painful subject. Zack and Moesby began to look away.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Moesby asked

"Sure," Zack replied, getting up

/

Two years ago, the SS Tipton had left Scotland on a seven day voyage to Boston. In that time, tensions between the US and China had risen. Both of them had used biological weapons. A virus was released into the US that either killed people, or turned them into albino mutants. Everyone was infected; no one was immune except for Zack and Moesby. Moesby hypothesized it was due to some composite flu-shots he and Zack had been given when they docked. Things got worse. People they knew either died or became Zombies. The Zombies banded together, forming a cult. They hunted down the rest of the uninfected, and began trying to destroy society.

/

Zack and Moesby walked outside the theatre.

"It's getting dark," Zack said, "We'd better hit the road."

"Yeah," Moesby climbed into the car, "Sorry about the film."

"It's alright."

/

The car ride home was a lot nicer than the movie. Mr. Moesby played one of his CDs (since Zack got to play his on the way there). This time, it was 'Best of John Williams'.

"I thought you said this was classical stuff?" Zack asked

"It is," Moesby replied

"This is the music from Star Wars."

"I know. John Williams did a lot of classical soundtracks for popular movies."

"Is this the same guy who did Indiana Jones?" Zack asked

"Yes!" Moesby was glad Zack knew that, "Try track nineteen."

Zack dialed nineteen on the CD player.

"Jaws," Zack snapped his fingers

"Uh huh," Moesby nodded, "Good theme. Just two notes and you've got yourself a scary atmosphere."

The two of them drove up to The Tipton parking garage. They had chosen the Tipton as their place of residence since they knew it very well. Moesby reached to the garage remote. It opened up, and then suddenly, two windows in the adjacent building opened up, revealing two Zombies; they were dressed in tattered remains of their old clothes, and had grey skins and white hair. They always wore sunglasses; some of them wore welding goggles. The Zombies tossed Molotov cocktails behind and front of the car. Moesby yanked his .44 Magnum out of its holster, and blasted at the Zombies.

"Incoming! Six o'clock!" Moesby yelled

Zack turned around, and unholstered his gun and flashlight. He saw three Zombies advancing towards the car, and shot them. Suddenly, the two Zombies leapt down from the window, and grabbed Mr. Moesby. Moesby hit the gas, sending the car into the garage. One of the Zombies went flying out onto the concrete floor; Moesby shot him with his gun.

"Zack! Get the door!" Moesby yelled

"Roger!"

Zack climbed out of the car, and ran to the garage door. He was about to close the door.

"Hello, brother," came a menacing voice

Zack saw who it was; he held up his pistol threateningly.

"Cody, why do you keep coming here?" Zack groaned

"I want to get your on your side, brother," Cody said, "The Zombies are going to do a lot of good…"

"They stand for everything you hate!" Zack said, "What happened to the Cody I knew? The one who loved science more than life itself?"

"That Cody's gone," Cody said, "Come on Zack. Bailey, Woody, Marcus…even London is smart enough to be on our side. And they all say…"

Zack shone his flashlight directly in Cody's face, then hit the garage door button.

"You will join us Zack!" Cody yelled, "You and Mr. Moesby!"

/

Moesby had finished off the other two Zombies.

"Come on, Zack, we should refill the generator," Moesby said

Zack stood still.

"It was Cody again, wasn't it?" Moesby asked

He placed his arm around Zack's shoulder.

"Look, buddy, it'll get better. Someone out there has to have a cure."

Zack sighed.

"I know."

"If it helps, I know how you feel. Last year I encountered Emma in an abandoned Deli."

"Who?"

"Ms. Tutweiller. She nearly killed me before I could get away."


	2. Chapter 2

/

Zack and Mr. Moesby refilled the generator that was in the garage. It ran on plain gasoline, which they took from underground tanks in the area's gas stations. The parking garage was large, and contained a number of cars that they had collected off the streets: three hummers, a fire truck, six convertibles, a couple of pickup trucks, and ten motorcycles. There were also an uncountable number of crates and cardboard boxes containing supplies. Zack and Mr. Moesby never argued about who owned what, as long as it was returned before dark.

/

Zack walked into the lobby. The front windows and doors had electrified bars over them, but aside from that, everything was the same as it had been when they left. Zack walked up to the candy counter.

"Hey sweet thang, I'll have a dozen mini-donuts, please," he said

Zack walked behind the candy counter.

"OK, but make it quick, I have to go to my civil rights for endangered penguins protest," Zack said, impersonating Maddie

Zack reached to the high candy shelf, and took down his box of donuts. He'd have them for dessert later.

/

Moesby took the elevator up to the twenty-third floor. He and Zack lived on the entire floor. Moesby collapsed on the armchair in the room that had been Zack and Cody's old suite.

"Carey, you would not believe the day I've been having," Moesby said

Moesby turned around to a blonde mannequin that stood in the kitchen.

"You think you have problems?" Moesby asked, "Mr. Tipton's been on my neck about the Winter Solstice Ball. That reckless knave threatened to have me fired if I don't book the hottest act."

The mannequin said nothing.

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess he does have a point," Moesby shrugged, "I just wish he would say it a little nicer, that's all."

Still nothing.

"Oh he's fine. He's just downstairs picking out something for dessert later."

Moesby lifted up the remote, and switched on the TV. By hooking up ten DVD players, each one playing at the same time each one on a different channel and starting at a random point, it seemed just like TV. The DVDs were of movies, TV shows, newsreels, and there was even one of commercials.

"Seinfeld, you never get old," Moesby said, adjusting the volume, "Hey Carey, do you mind if I watch this while you cook dinner?"

Even more nothing.

"Thanks."

/

Zack soon joined Moesby upstairs.

"What are we watching?" he asked

"Seinfeld."

Zack walked to the kitchen, and adjusted the mannequin.

"Could you turn it to the news?" Zack asked, "I want to see if the Red Sox won."

Moesby changed the channel. The newscaster was reporting events from three years ago.

"…and in other news, the Sox beat the Yankees five to two,"

"Yes!" Zack punched a fist in the air

"…the Sox have come very far since the infamous ball-catcher years ago who remains anonymous…"

Moesby buried his face in his palm. Two years after the end of the world and he still had to hear about that.

"Moesby! Zack!" came yells from the Zombies, "You can't hide forever!"

Zack slammed the window shut.

"So what's for dinner?" Zack asked, turning to the mannequin, "Again? Didn't we just have that?"

/

Dinner that night was Manwiches; most of the food they ate was canned. Moesby and Zack ate while watching TV.

"I think I we should get Arwin to take a look at our plumbing," Zack said

"Yes, the service around here is getting worse," Moesby replied, "It took Esteban half an hour to take the Gallows' bags up to their room."

/

After dinner, Zack went straight to bed. He was very tired from the long day. He collapsed onto the large bed in his old room, and slipped off his tracksuit.

"Goodnight…" he muttered

Zack soon drifted to sleep. He began to dream about the end of the world. It all happened so quickly, yet when it was happening it seemed like it took forever…

/

Two years ago…

/

Zack and Mr. Moesby stood in the medical bay, observing their friends. Cody, Woody, Ms. Tutweiller, London, and Bailey lay on camp beds; their heart rates and breathing levels had gone down, and their skin and hair had begun to turn gray.

"Excuse me," a soldier walked into the room, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But my brother's here," Zack protested

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules. Now, kid, where are your parents?"

"Well, my Mom's somewhere in California, and my dad is…"

Moesby knew what would happen if the soldier knew that Zack's parents weren't in the city. He'd be taken to some military base along with other kids with missing parents, somewhere with poor treatment.

"Right here!" Moesby raised his hand, "I'm his father."

"You are?" the soldier asked, "But you're…you know…"

Awkward silence.

"Yes?" Moesby gave him a stern look

"Never mind," the soldier shook his head, "Take your son back to your quarters."

"Understood," Moesby nodded, "Come on Zack."

Works every time, Moesby thought.

/

They walked back to Moesby's quarters.

"Thanks for doing that," Zack said

"It was nothing," Moesby replied

Zack sat down on a chair.

"Why did this have to happen?" Zack said, "It's all so…so…"

"Have this," Moesby said, "You'll feel better."

Moesby handed Zack a soda; Zack drank it, and felt less bad.

"I still can't believe you did that," Zack said, "After all the bad stuff I've done to you."

"Well Zack, just because you put the occasional bucket of water over my door doesn't mean I'd abandon you during a bio-chemical war."

"You knew that was me?" Zack gasped

"I do now…"

/

In the present day…

/

Zack woke up suddenly the next morning; he often had nightmares about the end of the world. But, he had to go on. The boy got up, and walked into the living room. Moesby was sitting at the table, eating bacon and eggs.

"Morning," Moesby said through a mouthful of bacon

"Morning," Zack replied, "Hey mom, throw a pop tart in the toaster, I'll be right out."

Zack walked into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. He climbed inside, and let the hot water boil away his fears…


	3. Chapter 3

/

Moesby spread some butter on his piece of toast.

"Thanks again for inviting me round for breakfast," Moesby said, "Oh? Well, yes, as a matter of fact…"

He slid a piece of paper towards the mannequin.

"Your sons damaged that vase in the lobby that we're always knocking over but then someone catches," Moesby explained, "Do you want me to dock this from your salary or would you like to withdraw it from your bank account?"

Moesby began eating his toast.

"Oh? Cody's still away at Math Camp?" Moesby asked, "Well, worst case scenario, he sits on his compass."

The mannequin, as usual, did not reply.

"Hah!" Moesby laughed, "Good one, circumference of his scar."

Zack walked out of the bathroom in his tracksuit pants and vest. He spent a minute looking around the living room for his tracksuit top, only to find it under a sofa cushion.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Zack sat down at the table

"It's the first of the month," Moesby passed Zack the bacon, "Shopping day."

"Cool," Zack placed several pieces of bacon in his toast, "I'm thinking of getting a leather trench coat."

"Really?" Moesby raised an eyebrow, "Zack, that's a little on the expensive side."

"I can work it off," Zack added, "I got a raise at the mini-mart."

"Well, alright," Moesby nodded, "I guess it is your money."

Moesby had finished eating. He got up, and threw out his paper plate; water was too precious to be wasted on washing dishes.

"You finish your breakfast," Moesby said, putting on his belt, "I'll go load up the car."

/

Zack took the elevator down to the garage, and found Moesby placing boxes in the back of the Hummer. They always wanted to be prepared for anything. This meant taking food, guns, water, and extra gasoline.

"Need a hand?" Zack asked

"No, I've got it," Moesby replied

With one heave, Moesby placed the final box in the trunk. Zack climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Got your belt?" Moesby asked

"Yep," Zack tugged on it, "But today I'm going to use a .38 instead of the Walther."

"OK," Moesby got into the car, and revved up the engine, "Supplies, check, tools, check, guns, check. Have we forgotten anything?"

"Oh!" Zack took a CD from out of his belt pouch, "Forgot the tunes."

The CD turned on: Barracuda, by Heart.

"Good driving music," Moesby noted

/

The mall was a ten minute drive from the Tipton. To keep the Zombies out, all the entrances were boarded up, except for the front entrance which had some bars from a prison cell covering it.

"Keep your eye out for things on sale," Moesby said, climbing out of the Hummer

"And Zombies."

/

Two years ago, a week after the virus…

/

Moesby and Zack had been separated from the SS Tipton; the infected inside it had been moved to a hospital. The two of them had managed to get a room at the Tipton, on the 23rd floor. Zack was lying on the couch as Moesby looked out the window. People were being ordered into their homes by soldiers, some of them were even trying to steal from abandoned stores.

"How long is this going to last?" groaned Zack, "Haven't they found a cure yet?"'

"Synthesizing an antibody for a genetically engineered virus takes up an enduring chronological period," Moesby replied, looking out the window

"Huh?"

"A lot of time is needed to find a cure for something like this."

/

Zack got up, and walked to the fridge.

"Are they still rioting?" he asked

"Uh huh," Moesby nodded, "But if it's any consolation, they won't be…"

He stopped mid-sentence. Moesby couldn't bring himself to tell a sixteen year old that the rioting would stop because people would die soon.

"Look, I've got this in case the rioters come in the building," Mr. Moesby walked to the coffee table, and opened up a black case he had taken from his room, "Smith and Wesson Model 29."

"Will we need it?" Zack asked

"Yes. And I got you something too."

Moesby handed Zack a Walther P-38.

"Wow!" Zack exclaimed

"I couldn't afford bullets for both guns, but you can still use yours psychologically."

"Thanks, sir," Zack said

"Wow, that almost sounded like I respect him…" Zack thought

/

Present day…

/

Zack stood in front of the mirror, trying on the leather trench coat he had found. He did a variety of poses with it.

"What do you think, babe?" Zack asked, turning to a cardboard cutout of Princess Leia behind the counter, "Too Matrix-y?"

No reply.

"Yeah, but did you see the trailer?"

Nothing.

"Are you telling me you've never even seen a preview for The Matrix?" Zack exclaimed, "OK, forget it."

Nothing. Zack threw the coat off.

"No, really, forget it."

No reply.

"OK, fine!" Zack put the coat back on, "There! Happy now?"

/

After they had finished shopping, Zack and Moesby loaded up the car with their clothes.

"Did you get that trench coat?" Moesby asked

"Yep," Zack nodded, "It was seventy percent off at The Leather Man."

"Excellent."

"Did you get anything at the Hankie Hut?"

"Yes, I found a box of imitation-silk in the backroom. The store owner let me use my frequent visitor credits."

"Sweet."

/

They began to drive out, but Zack stopped Moesby.

"Do you see that?" Zack asked

"What?"

Zack pointed to a car in the parking lot. It was like a convertible Jeep, box-like and military-esque.

"What is that?"

"It's a Volkswagen 181, also known as a 'Thing'," Moesby replied

"Could we take it home?" Zack asked

"Hm…" Moesby studied the car, "It might not work."

/

The two of them got out of the Hummer, and surveyed the Thing.

"Keys aren't in the ignition," Moesby said, "Doors are locked, and the engine…"

Moesby opened the hood.

"This will need a lot of work," Moesby concluded, "But if you promise me you'll stick with hit, I'll let you have it."

"I will," Zack said eagerly

/

Moesby assembled a tow-trailer from a box in the Hummer, and latched the Thing on it. They drove away slowly, heading back to the Tipton garage.

"I think I'll rig it up with a starter button first," Zack said, "Then I'll add the padlocks onto the door."

Starter buttons were what Zack and Mr. Moesby used for their cars. If they didn't have the keys, then they would replace the ignition with a simple button that would start the car. Of course, this meant anyone could start the car, but the Zombies abhorred science, and wouldn't dare drive something as advanced as a car. As for the padlocks, well…the Zombies weren't above petty theft.

"The tools are at your disposal," Moesby opened up the Hummer's trunk, and began taking out the clothes he bought, "I'll be upstairs."

/


	4. Chapter 4

/

/

/

Two years ago…

/

Most of Boston had succumbed to the virus by this time; the city had been sealed off by the military. Zack and Mr. Moesby were in the Tipton, all alone. The two of them were in the lobby, seeing the horrors that the streets had become.

"What'll we do?" Zack asked, "No power, no food, no water…and the Zombies don't seem to like us too much…"

"Get a hold of yourself," Moesby ordered, "Things are going to get tough, but we'll survive."

"How?"

"We can get a generator," Moesby decided, "We'll have lights, heating, that kind of stuff."

"What about company?"

"I'll have to be enough for you."

"Oddly enough, I'm OK with that."

/

Two weeks later…

/

Moesby and Zack were busy putting up barricades over the glass in the lobby; the Zombies knew where they lived; it was best to do this now so they didn't have to replace the glass later.

"Power drill, please," Zack said

Moesby climbed up the ladder, and passed Zack the drill. Zack finished placing the bars over the first window.

"Great job, Zack," Moesby said, "Now, we'd better get these hatches battened before we stop for the night."

/

Present Day…

/

Zack worked all through the afternoon and into the night on his car. The Zombies soon came out from their hiding places, and began heckling the Tipton hotel.

"Shut up you grey skinned freaks!" Zack yelled

Suddenly, there was a loud thump. In panic, Zack turned around, and drew his gun.

"Who's there?" Zack yelled

Zack hastily took out his flashlight, and followed the noise.

"Zack to Moesby," Zack said, into his walkie-talkie, "I just heard something down here."

"Understood," Moesby said, "I'll be right down."

/

Zack estimated that the noise came from the basement. He took the service elevator down there, finding Arwin's abandoned workshop. It was kept clean by Zack and Moesby, out of respect to their friend. They found stuff in there on occasion that was a lot of help to them, devices that saved power and such. Zack hated the idea that somewhere out there, there was a Zombie Arwin who went around with the rest of the Zombies destroying museums and library.

"OK, who's down here?" Zack yelled, taking out his flashlight

There was no one there. Zack was about to give up, when he saw the bookcase, and remembered that one Halloween. Wasn't that bookcase hiding something? Zack pulled the bookcase aside, and revealed a dark room.

"Who's there?" Zack yelled, "I'm armed!"

"Hi Zack!" came Arwin's yell

Zombie Arwin? Zack thought, No, please no!

The lights turned on, revealing Arwin eating a hot pocket in what appeared to be a gothic Victorian-style chamber. Zack couldn't believe it. Arwin, plain old fashioned Arwin, jumpsuit-clad hold-his-socks-up-with-duct-tape Arwin! Not an ounce of Zombie on him!

"Hey buddy," Arwin munched on the leg, "What's up?"

"Arwin, you're…you're…!" Zack gasped

"What?" Arwin asked

Zack held up his walkie-talkie.

"Moesby, Arwin's down here!" Zack exclaimed

"What?" Moesby burst into the room

"Hi Mr. Moesby!" Arwin said

"Arwin, how are you alive?" Moesby asked

"Fine, thanks."

"That's not what I…never mind…!"

/

"So you've been down here this whole time?" Moesby asked

The three of them were up in their room, eating spaghetti.

"Oh yeah," Arwin nodded, through his full mouth, "Sealed myself off from the virus."

"But you're not immune?" Zack asked

"Nope," Arwin sprinkled some more parmesan on his spaghetti, "Are you guys?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid we don't have any more cure," Moesby explained, solemnly, "We had some composite flu-shots that just about did it."

"Hm…" Arwin thought for a moment, "Have you considered that your blood may contain the anti-bodies necessary to combat the virus?"

"Uh…"

"Well, I could rig up a primitive blood transfusion with some surgical tubes," Arwin suggested, "I just need a pint of Zack's blood, it'll give me the necessary immunity."

/

Fifteen minutes later…

/

Arwin was extracting blood from Zack.

"Arwin, what's wrong with using my blood?" Moesby asked

"Nothing," Arwin said, "It's just that Zack's is probably stronger since he's younger."

"Ah huh," Moesby nodded

/

The blood was extracted from Zack, and Arwin rigged up an IV needle and surgical tube to transfer it into himself. He did it while watching a movie with Zack and Moesby.

"So what's this film called?" Arwin asked

"The Omega Man," Zack replied, eating popcorn, "Charlton Heston plays this guy who's like the last man on earth."

"Just like us."

"Yeah. It's almost as if the last two years of our lives were inspired by this film…"

/

Soon, the blood began to take its effect on Arwin. His hair and skin darkened; it had begun turning pale when he emerged from his workshop.

"Awesome!" Zack grinned

"Fantastic!" Mr. Moesby smiled

"So what do we do now?" Arwin asked

/

Five minutes later…

/

"Well if that's the way you want it, then I'm out of here!" Zack yelled

"Fine! See if I care!" Moesby yelled

Zack walked out of the Tipton, walking across the street. There was an apartment block he could stay in; he and Moesby prepared it for in case the Tipton was ever compromised.

"Problems, brother?" came a taunting voice

Zack turned to Zombie Cody, who had come out from the sewers.

"Stay away from me!" Zack warned

"Don't worry, brother, I'm just here to offer you a place in the Zombie society," Cody said, "We don't care that you're not one of us, you can change."

Zack lowered his gun.

"You know what?" Zack sighed, "I should have given in a long time ago."

Zack took off his utility belt, and threw it down on the ground.

"I'm sick of clinging to the past. I want to be a Zombie…"


	5. Chapter 5

/

/

/

"Excellent," Cody grinned evilly, "Come, brother, we will induct you into the…"

"Now!" Zack yelled

From the balcony, Moesby took a shot at Cody, using a gun with an infra-red scope. It was a tranquilizer gun: the kind zookeepers used to coral escaped rhinos. The dart fired into Cody's neck. Cody sneered.

"Nice try, humans," he said, "But the Zombie condition allows me to be immune to such man-made drugs."

Moesby groaned.

"Zack, plan B!" he yelled

"Got it," Zack said

"What's plan B, brother?" Cody asked

Zack pulled a club out of his back pocket, and whacked Cody on the head with it.

"I'm telling mom…" Cody groaned, falling to the floor

/

Arwin immediately ran out of the Tipton, and helped Zack drag Cody inside.

"I can't believe it was this simple," Zack admitted, "This whole time Moesby and I were walking cures."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Arwin replied, "It's pretty advanced medicine."

"How do you know so much?"

"I once ate a dictionary."

"That made you smart?" Zack exclaimed

"No, but it's a fun fact."

/

Arwin and Zack took Cody down to Arwin's workplace, and strapped him into what looked like a dentist's chair. Extra restraints had to be used on his right arm, to ensure that he didn't move it during the transfer.

"Brother, how could you betray me?" Cody growled

"It's for your own good," Zack grunted, tightening the restraints

Arwin inserted the IV needle into Cody's wrist.

"Whose blood is that?" Zack asked

"It's Moesby's," Arwin explained, "I don't want to take more of yours just yet."

"Ah. So, are you sure this will work?"

"Who knows?" Arwin said, "People who already have the virus might not be able to be cured by the blood. All we can do is hope."

/

Cody had a positive reaction to the blood; his skin changed to its normal color, his hair began going back to blonde.

"What…" Cody groaned, "What happened?"

"We cured you," Arwin said, "You had the Zombie virus. But you're OK now."

"Oh my gosh, you're right," Cody got up, and rubbed his eyes, "Zack, I've been a real jerk lately. I'm sorry."

"It's OK, think nothing of it."

/

The next morning…

/

Cody, Moesby, and Arwin sat down for breakfast: fried eggs, bacon, toast, and so many cereals. Zack was fooling around with an old emergency broadcast receiver.

"I haven't had this stuff in two years," Cody shoveled his food in his mouth

"Zack, stop playing with that radio and come eat with us," Moesby said

"Okay," Zack put down his tools, "I'm probably not going to get anything anyway."

Zack sat down for breakfast.

"So what was it like being a Zombie?" Arwin asked

"It was like, I couldn't help it," Cody admitted, "All the museum burnings, all the anti-humanity stuff. Even calling Zack 'brother', it just felt right."

"Hey, we should get Cody a belt," Zack said, "Cody, what gun do you want?"

"How about the one from…?"

"Attention, anyone who is listening!" a voice blared from the radio

The voice startled the guys. Arwin fell out of his chair.

"I am speaking on behalf of the Lexington commune," the voice continued, "We are a small community of survivors of the virus. If you are one of the unaffected, then please head to the following coordinates."

The voice said a series of numbers.

"Should we go there?" Cody asked

The guys thought for a moment.

"I don't think so," Zack said, "Our friends are all here."

"Plus I don't like the idea of living in a commune," Arwin added, "For all we know they could have a right-wing agenda and a forced breeding program."

"It could even be a Zombie trap," Cody said

"It's more fun with just the four of us," Arwin said, "The Bad Boys of Boston."

"We are definitely getting jackets that say that," Moesby grinned

/

The next week…

/

Arwin, Zack, Mr. Moesby, and Cody were at Wal-Mart, loading crates into the Hummer.

"So Bailey's living in your old school?" Moesby asked

"Uh huh," Cody nodded, "Woody and London live in a Chinese restaurant downtown."

"Any idea where Esteban is?"

"He's living in the St. Mark's hotel," Cody continued, "He always did like hotels."

"Quite right," Moesby said, slamming the trunk shut

They piled into the Hummer. Moesby and Arwin sat in the front, Zack and Cody sat in the backseat. Arwin and Cody were now wearing utility belts, like Zack and Moesby's; Arwin carried a crossbow, some bolts, a Balisong, matches, and some firecrackers. Cody had a tazer, two batteries, a magnesium flashlight, and a scimitar, which had been taken from a museum.

"You know, if we leave now, we can make it to our school before nightfall," Cody suggested

The guys exchanged glances.

"I'm game," Zack said

"I'll load up the net gun," Arwin said

"Wouldn't hurt to have a girl around here," Moesby admitted, "But if we do get her then don't waste your time on another six month plan. You'll have to go for it."

"Try and stop me," Cody grinned

/

The end (for now)


End file.
